GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 QanT is the latest mobile suit (MS) designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints originated from an Innovators draft and was sent over from Veda/Tieria (with level 7 clearance) for Celestial Being (CB) engineers to analyze and develop. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded Twin Drive System and possesses the new Quantum System. Overall, it's the most advanced MS that CB ever designed. 00 QanT is designed and tuned specifically for CB's first True Innovator, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei. CB MS engineer Ian Vashti used the collected quantum brainwave (QBW) research data from earlier tests with Setsuna piloting GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G to perfect the QBW interface the Innovators had used on their units. The Quantum System is also a product of their development and it's part of the new Twin Drive System. The unit possesses two newly created GN Drives for its Twin Drive System. These solar furnaces are located on its back and underneath the shield, near the left shoulder respectivelyHG 1/144 00 QanTand were developed by CB's shadow group Fereshte at Jupiter. Lessons learned from 00 Raiser's Raiser System perfected the Twin Drive System of 00 QanT; eliminating the need for additional stabilizer equipment like 0 Raiser. The Quantum System is also the successor to 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System, which allows Setsuna to expand his QBWs. It creates a massive quantum field that extends an Innovator's consciousness to communicate with sentient minds for mutual understanding. 00 QanT’s primarily a melee-type fighter. Its weapon is the GN Sword V, the latest in the line of dual functioning weapons that can alternate between sword and rifle modes. A GN Shield is mounted over the left shoulder in a similar fashion to one of the GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drives. The shield itself can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) which serve many functions, but are primarily remote blades and don't possess any ranged particle weaponry. The Sword Bits can be attached to the GN Sword V to form either a powerful buster sword or a buster rifle for combat. For added defense, 00 QanT can deploy a GN Field by placing the 6 Sword Bits in a closed spherical formation and can activate Trans-Am to enhance its overall capabilities. Armaments GN Shield A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its rear GN Drive via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a hidden beam gun on the shield for interception purposes. The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications. Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer GN Sword V The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a GN Buster Rifle or a GN Buster Sword depending on the formation.Hobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword, 00 Qan(T) possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans Am. GN Sword Bits Stored on the GN Shield are 6 GN Sword Bits00 Special Edition II booklet, of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles. The B Bits perform in the same manner, but can be optionally used as handheld daggers. The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They also possess hidden handles that enable them to function as handheld swords . They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as generating beam sabers on theirs ownRobot Damashii GNT-0000 00 QanT figure and form up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword.. In addition to offence, the bits can also deploy a GN Field when positioned together and aid in the initiation of quantization without 00 QanT first needing to enter Trans-Am by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer System Features *Bit Control System :*GN Field *Miniature Veda Terminal :In order to help Setsuna sort through the massive irrelevant data that will during the upcoming interface with the ELS inside their core ship, Tieria Erde ordered the installation of a miniature Veda terminal on-board the 00 QanT. Tieria uploads himself into the terminal to assist with the interface. *Twin Drive System :*Quantum System :*Trans-Am System History During Celestial Being's second encounter with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei suffered a ruthless mental attack that left him comatose. While in this state, he was in a dream-like state where the spirits of deceased Celestial Being members Lichtendahl Tsery, Christina Sierra, and Neil Dylandy offered him some words of advice and support. Setsuna woke from the dream, filled with a new resolve and a certainty in his mission. He then sortied in the 00 QanT, joining humanity's last stand against the invading ELS. Setsuna's aim was to break through the ELS forces and reach their mothership in order to communicate with them. On the way, he sees Patrick Colasaur's GN-XIV begin to be assimilated and quickly fires on Patrick's mobile suit, saving him from assimilation and death. As the ELS GN-XIVs begin to converge on him, Setsuna deploys the 00 QanT's GN Sword Bits and arranges them to form a circular, portal-like GN Field. Graham Aker in his GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) also arrives to assist in defending Setsuna, and attempts to then clear a path for the Innovator. During the battle, Graham's Brave was hit and partially assimilated. Graham then decides to believe in the Gundam Meister's vision of a future built through understanding. He activates Trans-Am and charges full speed at the ELS mothership, slamming into it and sacrificing himself to create an explosion large enough for Setsuna to enter. At this point, Setsuna disengaged the GN Field and combined the GN Sword Bits with the GN Sword V to create the Buster Rifle Mode. He then activated Trans-Am and fired a massive beam saber out at the ELS structure. Later, Setsuna reached the ELS core and finally activated the Trans-Am System in conjunction with the Quantum System, purging the 00 QanT's outer armor. Finally managing to communicate with the ELS, Setsuna finally reached an understanding with them. Setsuna then agreed to become humanity's liaison and quantized to the ELS homeworld in order to foster a better understanding of each other's cultures. Setsuna and the 00 QanT then disappear, their fates unknown until their return 50 years later in 2364 A.D. 50 years after the events of the ELS War, Setsuna and the 00 QanT returned to Earth, where he visited an aged and blind Marina Ismail in her country home. It is revealed that Setsuna is no longer fully human, as the ELS have given him a partially metallic body that would forever preserve his youthful appearance even after half a century. Outside Marina's home, an upgraded & winged 00 Qan(T) stands in the field of flowers, emitting GN Particles in an angelic fashion. Variants GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Full Saber Picture Gallery Image:00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Image:00 Qan(T).jpg|Fan art CG, front view. File:CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. Image:00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|Fan art CG w/ concept color scheme. QANT_02.jpg|Fan art CG, w/o GN Shield. Image:00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT, with GN Sword V Image:00_Qan(T).png|00 QanT using GN Sword Bits vlcsnap-2010-09-24-08h03m37s235.jpg|00 Qan T's GN Field and Brave (Commander Test Type) 00quanta trans am.png|00 QanT in Trans-Am 00Q Raiser Sword.jpg|00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle against the ELS. 00Q QuantumSystem.jpg|00 QanT using the Quantum System to understand the ELS. Fabulous00Q.jpg|Modified with flowers, 00 QanT 50 years later. 00_quanta_by_HKGolden_Nanoha.png|00Q - GNT-0000 - Celestial Being (Wallpaper) Quanta LOL.png|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT 00 QanT Lineart1.jpg|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Lineart 00 QanT Lineart.jpg|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Lineart - Front/Back 00 QanT Lineart2.jpg|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Lineart Notes *00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. *The "T" on the 00 QanT's name means "Twin", suggesting that the 00 QanT uses a specially designed GN Drive to utilize the Quantum System.http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html References Image:1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg|00 Profle of 00 QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemaios 2 Kai C01a.png|00 QanT's armaments External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) on MAHQ